bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetsu20)
Canon-to-Fanon Regulations When writing a canon character on BFF, you must put the character's name and your username in paranthesis. You are not allowed to "own" a canon name itself on here, so all canon characters must be written with (Username) following the name. I suggest you copy over what you wrote, ask Arch or someone to delete the article, and then re-add the content to a page called Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetsu20), or something like that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :And also, the canon-to-fanon template is outdated. I'm not sure why people still use it. The username on the article title however, is a rule. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) 0.o Holy Crap, the godmodder is back DX Blankslate 13:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wrong...he's "THE EPIC" while under my control! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon would eat him for breakfast XD Blankslate 15:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ultharon would probably eat the entire Seireitei for breakfast. >.> He be a fatass. <.< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :He needs a bit of an Intervention if you ask me XD Blankslate 21:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Disappointed Wow, Sei, I don't hear practically anything from you and then you pop out of the blue so you can shove things in my face. I've been here long enough to know what the rules are, Sei, please give me credit and the benefit of the doubt I haven't finished this article please. I'm not done with the article obviously, so I will edit it appropiately when I get the chance. Please don't be so hasty to judge me or deem my article a failure before I even complete an article >.< The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever qualms you have about my message is more or less moot, Mangetsu. You started the article with "Sosuke Aizen", without even using your username in the title. I don't care if you were going to do it later. Moving an article doesn't mean anything, because if I try to search just Sosuke Aizen, I'll be directed to your article. This is why nobody is allowed by current rules to use the name of a canon character without the username, because it makes it unfair to those who want people to read their version of the character. I'm merely trying to enforce the rule that I set in play when I was the Head Admin on BFF, so telling me that I "popped up out of nowhere" is ludicrous. Rules have to be enforced. Right now, Arch is more or less the only Admin that is consistently on BFF, meaning that former Admins, such as myself, need to also make sure rules are being followed. It's nothing to do with you personally, so don't be so defensive about it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) First Tsukishima, and now Aizen. Oh, boy. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) XD I was always planning on him coming back. I just didn't know when until now ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Derp Take this to BBFF and i might make some images for THIS aizen >:'D :I will not tolerate people advertising for people to join another Bleach fanon wiki. By any means. '''Especially' by means of bribe. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't planning on switching a character over just because you want to make pictures for me I can EASILY find on my own, mysterious briber you -3- -*pats Sei's back* There there, I won't leave you alone ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC)